User talk:Osnapiluvari
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Politea page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 17:28, April 25, 2013 (UTC)}} Hi there, I wanted to ask you to please stop erasing Daphne's season 6 information, your edit has been reversed twice, once by me and now by Mason, if you erase her season 6 info again I will report you to an admin. You will now be reported for innapropriate language, erasing important information on a character's page and being rude to other users. Also remember to sign your messages. I will report you to an admin after I make sure that your edit is reversed again. It was not me that put that on the wiki, but it is to be there until the next season, and I tried my best to be nice to you, it was you that were rude and ignorant to me and what I was telling you. I am deeply sorry if you feel that I was rude to you. Hi. Could please stop being so rude to Echo. The Season 6 section of Daphne's page needs to stay there as it is a theory and is marked as such. Thank you for reading. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:01, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I just want to say that each person here has different way to work, but our aim is the same - building up the wiki, so everything they talk is just because that aim... Please don't be rude with people around here. However, I agree with you about the rumor/theory adding is unnecessary, since as far as I read , that action is written "unacceptable". I hope this will cut of the argument between you all. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:01, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Stop being rude to people! 04:22, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm not being rude to you! I'm just telling you. I saw you reported Princessfairyflora to Sorreltail18 without any reason. Isn't it being rude? If you keep being rude to people, I'll block you! Sorry if I sound mean! 04:52, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm not being rude to your sister! She is being mean to people without any reason - She reported my friend, Princessfairyflora without any reason. The section of Season 6 of Daphne's page '''NEED '''to stay there! Please ask your sister to stop being rude. I'm deeply sorry if I sounded rude...^^ 05:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry if I sounded rude, but in my opinion I was never rude to you. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, leave or stay, it's your decision and I make no interfere to that. I believe that people were trying to help you, and I'm sure they're not disrespectful. Most of them are very nice and they're my friends, too. I understand your feeling after an argument, but believe me, everything will be alright. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome then. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:55, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:07, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Please calm down. I'm sure thing is not that bad. You just need to slowly read her comment on your blog. I think the reason they said you're rude to them because you write the texts in cap lock. Like this - an example :) - "AN APPLE"... It makes them feel like you're shouting or yelling at them, even you are not. Well, I was in that case several times... I don't know about your country, and I think they don't know, too, since we can't find anything on your username big header box :)! I'll try to tell them, so just try calming down :)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:55, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I'll say the same what Princessfairyflora said in the comment of your blog. Please take it easy, sweetie ^^!! We didn't mean to be rude to you....We were just telling you. Please talk to Princessfairyflora with nice way - She didn't mean to hurt you, she's a nice person :)!! Calm down, everything will be fine, trust me. I'm really really sorry if I hurt you - Please forgive me :(!! We can be friends, if you like :) 05:39, May 6, 2013 (UTC)